detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Ninkoune
Plantillas Obtenidas Sobre mí Hola soy Ninkoune, aunque todo el mundo me conoce como Nin. Llegue a esta wiki hace más de cinco años, como la mayoría puse Detective Conan seguido de la palabra Wiki y encontré la wiki. Me decidí a colaborar ya que apenas tenía artículos y no parecía haber mucha gente. En un mes conseguí ser moderador, seguidamente mis ediciones empezaron a crecer hasta que finalmente medio año después me convertí en administrador. Siempre estoy intentando hacer lo mejor para esta Wikia, actualmente estoy trabajando en el proyecto episodios y el de películas, normalmente estoy más pendiente de los episodios pues tienen que tener un buen ritmo y las películas necesitan más tiempo por lo que a veces están un poco dejadas; esto no significa que no vigile el vandalismo, preste ayuda a usuarios nuevos o que complete artículos que apenas tienen información. Si tienes algo que preguntarme sobre Detective Conan o cualquier otra cosa seguramente estaré en el chat y también puedes dejarme un mensaje en mi discusión. Me gustan los deportes, sobre todo el fútbol y el baloncesto. También me gusta el anime, desde que llegue a esta wiki he empezado a ver diferentes animes, entre ellos Mirai Nikki, Anohana, Death Note, etc. Pero los que más me gustan son Zatch Bell, Naruto Shippuden y Detective Conan por encima de todos. Mis gustos en música son variados y suelo escuchar todo tipo de canciones. Frases *(Sherlock Holmes) Cuando eliminas lo imposible, por improbable que parezca, solo queda la verdad. *(Conan Edogawa) En un mundo de odio y oscuridad hay una verdad que se logra ocultar pero hay alguien que no la deja de buscar y siempre la encuentra. *(Shinichi Kudo) Si quieres saber quien es el culpable solo tienes que fijarte en el elemento extraño. *(Kaito Kid) Siempre recordaré las palabras de mi padre: Para ser un gran mago tienes que mantener tu cara de póquer. *(Ran Mouri) Ya veo... ese estúpido príncipe de las deducciones se a vuelto a marchar dejándome sola de nuevo. *(Shakuren) Las palabras son armas. Si te equivocas al usarlas, se convierten en armas. Mis personajes favoritos Conan_Edogawa.jpg|Conan Edogawa Ran_Después.jpg|Ran Mouri Shinichi_con_ropa_de_verano.jpg|Shinichi Kudo Ai Haibara.jpg|Ai Haibara Heiji.jpg|Heiji Hattori Vermouth_hablando_por_telefono.jpg|Vermouth Gin.png|Gin Miwako Sato.jpg|Detective Sato Mitsuhiko sonriendo.jpg|Mitsuhiko Contribuciones |-|Páginas creadas por mi = #Detective Conan: Peligro en el rascacielos. #Detective Conan 2: La decimocuarta víctima. #Detective Conan 3: El último mago del siglo. #Detective Conan 4: Testigo presencial. #Sonoko Suzuki. #Yusaku Kudo. #Yukiko Kudo. #Videojuegos de Detective Conan. #Heizo Hattori. #Masayuki Ogawa. #La Amenaza del Regalo Mensual. #Yuuta Ogawa. #Señor Ogino. #Meitantei Conan' Main Thema. #Ran no Thema. #Conan no Rock & Roll. #Reiko Kuroiwa. #Tatsuji Kuroiwa. #Masato Shimizu. #Shuichi Murasawa. #El secuestro de Ayumi. #Secuestrador 1 de Ayumi. #Secuestrador 2 de Ayumi. #Ending 1: Step by Step. #Ending 2: Meikyuu no Lover. #Ending 3: Hikari to Kage no Roman. #Ending 4: Kimi ga inai Natsu. #Ending 5: Negaigoto Hitotsu Dake. #Hiroshi Agasa/Historia. #Hiroshi Agasa/Otros Datos. #Shinichi Kudo/Historia. #Sonoko Suzuki/Historia. #Shinichi Kudo/Otros Datos. #Ladrón 1 de los grandes almacenes- #Ladrón 2 de los grandes almacenes. #Ladrón 3 de los grandes almacenes. #Ladrón 4 de los grandes almacenes. #Policías de los grandes almacenes. #Detective Conan 5: Cuenta regresiva al cielo. #Detective Conan 6: El fantasma de Baker Street. #Pajarita Moduladora de Voz. #Zapatillas de Alta Intensidad. #Micrófono. #Reloj anestesiante. #Patinete Turbo. #Detective Conan Wiki: Proyecto Películas. #Teiji Moriya. #Eda. #Sakaguchi. #Kusunoki. #Manami Nakazawa. #Señor Okamoto. #Mina Kurokawa. #Akio. #Padre de Akio. #Madre de Akio. #Casa de Agasa. #Ninzaburo Shiratori. #Residencia Kudo. #Hitoshi Yuda. #Maya Tachibana. #Conan Edogawa/Historia. #Conan Edogawa/Otros Datos. #Masahito Hanai. #Akiko Hanai. #Naoko Takei. #Katsuhiko Takei. #Yumi Horikoshi. #Kazushi Nakamichi. #Jun Omura. #Gafas Rastreadoras. #Joe Murakami. #Kogoro Mouri/Historia. #Peter Ford. #Minoru Nishina. #Nana Osanai. #Shishido Eimei. #Towako Okano. #Katsuyoshi Asashi. #Hiroki Tsuji. #Kohei Sawaki. #Masato Nishino. #Sergei Ovchinnikov. #Shoichi Inui. #Seiran Hoshi. #Ryu Sagawa. #Natsumi Kosaka. #Kuranosuke Sawabe. #Souhei Tatsumi. #Kazumi Tatsumi. #Shunsou Hirose. #Yayoi Himeno. #Yuichi Sumeragi. #Juzo Tonoyama. #Shiro Wakaoji. #Ladrón anónimo del bosque 1. #Ladrón anónimo del bosque 2. #Mapa del tesoro del bosque. #El misterioso hombre del asesinato en la montaña (1ª parte). #El misterioso hombre del asesinato en la montaña (2ª parte). #Ayako Suzuki. #Masaru Ohta. #Hiroki Sumiya. #Ryoichi Takahashi. #Chikako Ikeda. #Atsuko Tokumoto. #Asesinato del lunes a las siete y media. #Ran Mouri/Historia. #Yoko Sawaki. #Katsuhiko Nakamoto. #Hermano de Yoko Sawaki. #El asesinato y la flor de cactus. #Noriko Okaya. #Tatsuo Yamaguchi. #Saeki. #Tsuyoshi Kitagawa. #Mujer de Tsuyoshi Kitagawa. #Asesinato en la fiesta del fuego. #Masaki Negishi. #Yutaka Abe. #El caso de la heredera asesinada (1ª parte). #El caso de la heredera asesinada (2ª parte). #Reika Yotsui. #Señor Yotsui. #Takashi Ichieda. #Yuji Nikaido. #Takuya Mifune. #Osamu Gojo. #Masashi Rokuda. #Yone Nanao. #Yakeo Nanao. #El caso de la bandera rota. #Kenya Kaji. #Kudo. #Mie Kaji. #Director del colegio de béisbol. #Conserje del colegio de béisbol. #Asesinato en el karaoke. #Mieko Shibazaki. #Katsumi Yamada. #Tatsuya Kimura. #Mari Terahara. #Go Sumii. #El secuestro de Conan Edogawa. #Fumiyo Edogawa. #Barón Nocturno. #Hombre grande. #Los crímenes de la familia Hotta. #Kosaku Hotta. #Masahiro Yamauchi. #Koichi Hotta. #Harumi Hotta. #Ryoji Hotta. #Fumiko Hotta. #Kentaro Yamauchi. #El caso de la mascarilla facial. #Takeo Izumi. #Ikuko Kojima. #Chihiro Kojima. #Juro Yoshioka. #Asesinato en la montaña nevada. #Masashi Oyama. #Kaori Nakahara. #Tomoyasu Kanazawa. #Ginji Tobita. #Kaho Ezumi. #Asesinato en el club deportivo. #Naoya Saijo. #Reiko Saeki. #Keiichi Naruse. #Hisashi Kijima. #Hombre cerca del club deportivo. #Muerte de un diplomático (1ª parte). #Muerte de un diplomático (2ª parte). #Yukiko Katsuragi. #Ending Película 01: Happy Birthday. #Ending Película 02: Shōjo no Koro ni Modotta Mitai ni. #Ending Película 03: ONE. #Takayoshi Tsujimura. #Kimie Tsujimura. #Fumio Koike. #Toshimitsu Tsujimura. #Kenji Yamasiro. #Asesinato en la biblioteca. #Shuji Tsugawa. #Ending Película 04: Anata Ga Iru Kara. #Osamu Narasawa. #Youichiro Shiba. #Toshiro Odagiri. #El caso del Monstruo de la Niebla (I) y (II). #Kannen. #Priest Tenei. #Tonnen. #Mokunen. #Shunen. #Kikuno. #Marido de Kikuno. #Chunen. #Templo Sandegi. #Botón altavoz. #Toshiya Odagiri. #Makoto Tomonari. #Tamaki Jinno. #Inspector Tomonari. #Tamotsu Jinno. #El truco del tren. #Taizo Sato. #Takashi Date. #Utsumi. #Yosuke Kobayashi. #Mujer rica. #Camarera. #Detective Conan 18: El francotirador de otra dimensión. #El caso del fanático de Holmes (1ª parte). #El caso del fanático de Holmes (2ª parte). #Ikuo Kawatsu. #Toshiaki Fujisawa. #Nanako Shimizu. #Hitomi Iwai. #Maria Toda. #Hiroyuki Kanaya. #Kento Togano. #Ayako Oki. #Estudio en escarlata. #Grupo de fanáticos de Holmes. #Asesinato en el centro comercial. #Hiroshi. #Dueño de la tienda. #Agente de bolsa. #El asesinato de la dibujante. #Los asesinatos del barco fantasma (2ª parte). #Takeo Mikami. #Goro Kinoshita. #Yasuo Uehara. #El caso del monstruo Gomera. #Osamu Kamei. #Tonomi Sakaguchi. #Ending 01: WHITE of CRIME. #Ryota Adachi. #Daisuke Mikami. #El caso de las tres huellas dactilares. #Señor Teraoka. #Misako Teraoka. #El asesinato en el castillo de Drácula (2ª parte). #Señor Matsuyama. #Toshiya Tadokoro. #Fumio Doi. #Shuichi Hamura. #Kaori Tadokoro. #El caso de los cangrejos y la ballena. #Keigo Endo. #Keita Endo. #Secuestrador de Keita. #Ending 47: RAIN MAN. #Detective Conan 19: Los girasoles del fuego infernal. #Secuestradora de Keita. #El asesinato de la actriz teatral. #Heihachiro Shiota. #Ending 49: Kimi e no Uso. #Opening 02: Ai no Scenario. #Ending 02: Koi no Jumyō. #Kazuo Motoki. #Hitomi Sasaki. #Shoko Oide. #Eiko Nakayama. #Junichi Tateoka. #Yuuichi Uda. #El misterio del Barón Nocturno (1ª parte). #El misterio del Barón Nocturno (2ª parte). #El misterio del Barón Nocturno (3ª parte). #Tokio Ebara. #Satoru Maeda. #Akiko Sayama. #Hideko Kamijo. #Shiro Konno. #Shizue Hayashi. #Genichiro Kaneshiro. #El asesinato del mirón. #Opening 40: WE GO. #Tatsuya Nagai. #Miho Nishitani. #Policía de Midori Dai. #El causo del naufragio. #Teruhiko Kasuga. #Shinobu. #Abuelo de la playa. #El misterio de Jinnai, dios de la muerte. #Hayato Nanjo. #Miyuki Nanjo. #Satomi Yoshino. #Tadao Ohno. #Hiroyuki Kitano. #El asesinato del presidente de la compañía financiera. #Mitsuhiro Hida. #Hisayoshi Minamizawa. #Takako Fujii. #Hiroshi Iino. #Conan contra Kid el Gato (I y II). #Opening 41: Nazo. #Kaito Kuroba/Otros Datos. #Kaito Kuroba. #Kenji Suenaga. #Izaki. #Ginzo Nakamori/Historia. #Ginzo Nakamori/Otros Datos. #Shintaro Chaki. #Detective Conan 20: La pesadilla de negro puro. #Kazumi Sanada. #La cacería de los 100 millones de yenes. #Almuerzo en el Centro Comercial. #Midnight Crow (3ª parte). #Midnight Crow (2ª parte): ¡Choque! ¿¡Blanco o Negro!?. #Las extrañas muertes en una familia con clase (2ª parte). #Kuranosuke Take. #Nobuko Nagato. #Yasue Nagato. #El asesinato del atracador del banco. #Saburou Tsuji. #Takashi Nagai. #Kazuo Ebisawa. #Noboru Taniguchi. #Tetsuya Maejima. #Touru Saeki. #El asesinato del artista vagabundo. #Ending 50: Unmei no Roulette Mawashite. #Ending 51: Futari no Byōshin. #Tatsuo Hayase. #Kimie Hayase. #Opening 42: Hane. #El secuestro de los cantantes famosos (1ª parte). #El secuestro de los cantantes famosos (2ª parte). #Minami Takayama (Personaje). #Shiina Nagano (Personaje). #Satoshi Miyahara. #Secuestrador de Two Mix. #Un ramen que está de muerte (1ª parte). #Kazumi Nakayma. #Mitsuo Shirai. #Katsutoshi Eto. #Keiko Okita. #Akiko Yonehara. #Kohei Shimoda. #Ryuichi Sakai. #Detective Conan 22: Zero el Ejecutor. #Minori Nakamura. #Sugiyama. #Atsushi Mori. #Minako Mochizuki. |-|Páginas arregladas = # Conan Edogawa. # Asesinato en el Museo de Arte. # Asesinato en el festival. # Iijima. # Sango Yokomizo. # Norikazu Sasai. # El caso del chantaje al jugador de fútbol. # Satoru Imatake. # Hideo Akagi. # Inspector Yuminaga. # Opening 03: Nazo. # Sonata a la Luz de la Luna (I) y (II). # Aoko Nakamori. # El caso de la investigación desconcertante. # Mensaje en clave para un asesino. # Familia del distrito. # Secuestrador 3 de Koichi. # Secuestrador 2 de Koichi. # El cadáver desaparecido. # El caso del asesinato del anticuario. # Secuestro en los grandes almacenes. # Ryoko (De los grandes almacenes). # Asesinato de la novia de junio. # Asesinato en el ascensor. # Mika Taniguchi. # Taketoshi Kondo. # Asesinatos en el crucero de lujo (1ª parte). # Asesinatos en el crucero de lujo (2ª parte). # Conan vs Kid vs Yaiba. # Reunión de compañeros de Kogoro (1ª parte). # Reunión de compañeros de Kogoro (2ª parte). # Kyosuke Kazato. # Kogoro Mouri. # Asesinato en la cafetería. # Supervivencia del cuerpo de detectives. # Lista de OVA's. # Heiji Hattori. # Ai Haibara. # Detective Conan 18: Lupin III vs Detective Conan. # Isao Tsujimura. # Kyosuke Kazato. # Reiko. # Lista de Episodios. # Magic Kaito. # Opening 01: Kimi no Matsu Sekai. # Shugo Matsui. # Takeo Mikami. # Kaito Kuroba/Historia. # Aoko Nakamori/Historia. # Aoko Nakamori/Historia. # Ginzo Nakamori. # Shiro Suzuki. # Tomoko Suzuki. # Las extrañas muertes en una familia con clase (1ª parte). # Lista de Volúmenes. # El secuestro de los cantantes famosos (2ª parte). # Teléfono auricular. # Organización de Negro/Otros Datos. # Organización de Negro/Historia (Simplemente estructura) # Hiroshi Agasa. Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Usuarios Españoles Categoría:Usuarios con Infoboxes Categoría:Administradores